camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiritmaster
Attributes & Races Abilities & Specialization Tactics PVE For darkness SMs it is simple, single target lifetap nuke until the mob is close. Root it before it gets to you, run off to get distance and continue nuking until dead. Don't attempt to mez instead of root as the mob will be damaged by this point and immune to mez. Keep pet close by you for the pet intercept. Keep pet on passive so it doesn't accidently break your root if you do get hit by the mob. Quickcast another root if the root gets resisted as the mob gets close. If that fails, sprint away as you can outrun most mobs by sprinting although not all. Darkness SMs in a PvE group simply are used for DPS, nuke away and/or assist with CCing incoming mobs at the beginning of an encounter. Use root for this purpose, do not use your mezzes as healer mezzes are longer duration. Suppression SMs are somewhat more difficult and unless enemies are low con, require a group. Pull multiple mobs either with groupmate or the pet can be used to pull as well. Bring mobs to SM and STACK the mobs as close together as possible. Pac healer will now stun the stack of mobs and the SM can proceed to cast PBAoE repeatedly until all mobs are dead. Positioning is important as the damage falloff is considerable the farther away the mob is from the SM. Literally stand right on top of the mobs for the best damage and quickest killing. If pet pulling, it is critical the pet be fully buffed to improve pet survivability. Summoning SMs are relatively simple as well although the higher con mobs require additional tools. For regular mobs simply buff the pet either with buffbot or summoning specialization pet buffs, cast the single target damage shield on the pet, cast the focus damage shield and send the pet to attack the target mob(s). The SM can not get hit, move, or cast any other spell or the focus damage shield must be recast. It is critical the pet be fully buffed to improve pet survivability. If using this to kill multiple mobs simultaneously, do not have a mob targetted when it dies or the SM will lose focus on the damage shield and it will need to be recast. For epic mob encounters an SM can utilize the ML9 convoker pet to improve pet damage and survivability. For some epic encounters, the SM can also utilize the ML10 convoker crystal titan ability to draw mob aggro for groups of mobs and then single target kill the mobs as desired. RVR Solo - Darkness SMs will find the most success in solo RvR. If multiple incoming targets, use the ranged AE mez and then individually kill using the appropriate damage spell. Once the enemy are CC'd, use the CL disease to reduce their healing ability and to slow them as they come towards you. Depending upon the situation the appropriate damage spell can vary, for regular damage first use the spirit debuff then nuke the target with the suppression baseline ranged nuke. If the SM is damaged, or a melee class enemy is on top of you the spec lifetap nuke becomes the appropriate damage spell to use. If a melee class enemy is attacking you, keep your pet nearby for the intercepts. If no melee enemies use the pet to attack a ranged target to keep the enemy interrupted. Don't forget to debuff, DEX/QUI and DEX debuffs from the darkness specialization line, and the STR/CON and STR debuffs from the suppression specialization line if suppression is your subspec. Depending upon the situation running away may be the correct choice if possible. AE mez the incoming targets, drop a speedwarp, summon horse/use bounty item speed boost and run away. Regardless of the situation, DO NOT just MoC on inc. Save MoC until it is needed. MoC reduces your damage output and often is not even necessary in a fight. When the pet intercepts a melee attack, that attack does not interrupt you. This gives you a free cast for the lifetap nuke or root. The closer your pet is to you the greater the chance for it to intercept a melee attack. Use the 'here' function to make the pet stand on top of you. Use all your abilities, Bracer of Zo fumble debuffs, ML9 pet, item damage charges to range interrupt when you are interrupted, potions, etc. The more toys you have, the more likely you will survive although once you gain/have the initiative many times you can win without toys. Smallman - Many of the same tactics from the solo section are appropriate. If your small group includes a pacification healer then the SM doesn't have to worry so much about CC on inc although be prepared to root tanks and backup CC as needed. ASSIST, ASSIST, ASSIST. Spirit debuff targets particularly if you have multiple casters in your smallman as you can then make a "spirit train" from any Midgard casters except Warlocks, Valkyries (style procs), and anyone using a spirit legendary weapon. Darkness specialization is also the most appropriate for smallmans although many SMs find themselves left out of smallmans regardless of specialization path to Warlocks, RMs, and BDs. Groups - Bomb groups are simple in theory but can be difficult in practice until the group can get the timing and abilities right. Highly dependant upon the pacification healer. In roaming situations if the healer gets a "clump mez" the bomber(s) need to immediately position themselves, disease and STR/CON debuff the entire stack, and begin PBAE casting. Thornweed Field, Static Tempest, and the banelord Agony Transmission ability is useful at this point as well if available from groupmates. This should coincide with the healer AE stunning the clump. Depending upon the opponents, the fight is over although they can survive this depending upon skill/abilities/luck. With multiple bombers and the extra TWF/ST/AT abilities entire zergs can fall instantly to a single group. For any surviving enemies revert to roots for CC, as the enemy is mez/stun immune and single target assisting. '' If a static tempest is used, the pacification healer should spam AE stuns as the ST resets stun immunity on enemies with each pulse. ''For chokepoint fights the SM should position just inside the friendly side of the choke but be careful not to be within line of site from the opposing side. Make sure your pet is out of LoS from the enemies as well. PBAE at will as enemies come through the chokepoint, add in the STR/CON debuff every few casts to catch new targets. Pacification healers should be AE stunning as targets come through the chokepoint to keep the enemies locked into the PBAE damage area. For darkness SMs in groups the plan is utility and the assist train. Use your pet to interrupt enemy healers/casters or recall the pet to intercept for you if you're getting "tank trained". Use your AE mez for ranged AE interrupts but do not use it for initial CC as a pacificiation healer's mez spells are much longer in duration. Rooting tanks, debuffing for the "train", speedwarps, interrupts are the name of the game. Assist the train as you can but the SM fills more of a utility role vice a straight damage roll. SMs are oftentimes passed over in groups for higher damage RMs and Warlocks or BDs due to their ability to interrupt multiple targets with their pets. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Useful Artifacts Weapon - Traldor's Oracle, Tartaros Gift Armor - Maddening Scalars, Crown of Zahur Jewelry - Erinys Charm, Eerie Darkness Stone, Bracer of Zo'arkat, Atlantis Tablet, Crocodile Tear Ring, Jacina's Sash, Cloudsong Other Useful Items Weapons - Ansuz Spiritmaster Staff, Enchanted Night Shadow,' Staff of Ageless Power, Runed Saga Etched Shield (CL3 required)' Armor - Cloth Cap, Astral Pants of Stellar Warding, Infernal Padded Sleeves Jewelry - Medal of Honor, Zahur's Ring, Ring of the Torrent Mythirian - Mythirians of Power, Focal Mythirians, Mythirians of Siphoning, Dragon Power Mythirian Category:Spiritmaster Category:Midgard Classes